La rancune d'une chasseuse de prime
by Pouki26
Summary: Kyo est de retour après trois d'absence. Il retrouve non seulement son meilleur ami mais aussi Yuya qui semble se tenir distante, voir même le fuir. Pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic dont l'histoire m'a été inspirée par une lectrice. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre.**_

* * *

_-Mon sabre était donc là…J'aurais pu m'extraire seul des décombres de la tour rouge mais le Tenrô m'a projeté à l'autre bout de la terre. Du coup, j'ai mis un temps fou pour revenir jusqu'ici. Tout le long du chemin j'ai entendu ta voix et celle des autres qui m'appelaient._

_-K..Kyo !_

_-Je t'ai fait attendre._

_-KYO ! Hurla la jeune chasseuse de prime avant de se jeter dans les bras de son démon qui lui avait tant manqué ces trois dernières années._

_Kyo, heureux, posa une main sur sa tête tout au bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa précieuse planche à pain, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres._

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis le retour de l'enfant démon, et nombreux sont ceux qui étaient venus lui rendre visite dans l'humble demeure d'un charmant couple, Kyoshiro et Sakuya, qui attendaient un heureux événement. Yukimura, plus heureux que jamais d'avoir retrouvé son plus grand ami et ennemi, avait fait couler le saké à flot sous l'œil blasé de Sasuke, qui avait désormais seize ans et qui avait tout d'un homme. Tigre, bien que désormais amoureux de Mahiro, en avait profité pour tenter de se rapprocher de nouveau de Yuya qui était et resterait toujours son premier amour. Celle-ci l'avait envoyé voler de manière brutale, ce qui avait fait rire l'assemblée. De leurs côtés, Akari et Okuni se chamaillaient pour obtenir les faveurs de Kyo qui ne semblait pas disposé à faire le moindre effort comme à sa vieille habitude. Bonten, quant à lui, avait provoqué le démon à plusieurs reprises afin de comparer leurs forces, ce qui avait fait aussitôt s'enflammer Luciole, qui, le regard brûlant d'un désir sans nom, le corps tremblant, désirait lui aussi se battre. La petite bande n'était certes pas au complet, mais chacun était heureux d'être de nouveau réunis.

-Pff ! Ils n'ont vraiment pas changé ! Pensa Kyo, une fois le calme revenu dans la petite maison.

En effet, aucun n'avait changé, à l'exception peut-être d'une personne. Kyo, adossé à un arbre, le regard au loin, se remémora les derniers événements depuis le jour de son retour. Yuya s'était jetée dans ses bras, les yeux remplis de larmes répétant inlassablement son nom. Quand il avait à son tour posé une main sur sa tête elle n'avait pas tenté de s'extraire, et une fois calmée, elle s'était légèrement écartée, plantant ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les siens. Elle lui avait alors offert son plus beau sourire, lui souhaitant la bienvenue parmi les siens.

Deux jours durant, elle s'était montrée curieuse et joyeuse, ne lui laissant presque aucun moment de répit. Il l'avait alors traité de fille chiante et bête tout en s'amusant à lui peloter les seins afin de s'assurer que sa poitrine avait grossi. Il n'en fut pas déçu mais ne laissa rien paraître. Derrière son masque de froideur et de cruauté feinte, il s'était senti réellement bien et heureux, retrouvant sa précieuse planche à pain qui l'avait si longtemps soutenu et encouragé.

Pourtant, après ces deux jours elle était peu à peu devenue distante, ne l'importunant plus pour des broutilles et ne s'intéressant guère plus à lui. Cependant, elle conservait son caractère et son tempérament qu'il lui avait toujours connu, une jeune fille optimiste, enthousiaste et rebelle. Sa force et sa volonté lui avait permis de surmonter de nombreux dangers, et aujourd'hui, cette dernière était réellement l'une des meilleures chasseuses de prime de la région. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à s'en vanter et presque chaque jour, elle récoltait une quantité impressionnante d'argent pour ses captures. Elle semblait avoir gagné en confiance et maturité. Kyo devait bien l'avouer : Yuya était devenue une femme magnifique et épanouie, ce qui augmenta son désir et son amour pour elle…

-Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kyoshiro tout en s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Kyoshiro s'installa tranquillement auprès de son meilleur ami, son sabre contre lui, ne s'inquiétant nullement de son silence. Après tout, il s'agissait de Kyo. Un homme taciturne et nonchalant.

-Aaahh ! C'est vraiment silencieux depuis que les visites ont cessé. Mais un peu de calme ne fait pas de mal.

-Planche à pain ! Lâcha Kyo d'une voix irritée.

-Hein ? Planche à pain ? Yuya ? Tu as un problème avec Yuya ?

-Cette fille. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à cette idiote ?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Kyo ? Yuya va très bien.

Kyo resta silencieux. Kyoshiro ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'étrange comportement de la chasseuse de prime à son égard. Mais pourquoi cela l'agaçait il autant que cette fille le néglige de cette manière ?

-Kyoshiro ! Cria une voix cristalline qui fit sortir Kyo de ses pensées.

-Ah Yuya tu es là, je t'attendais. Déclara Kyoshiro. Tu es prête ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle tout en s'approchant des deux hommes un bâton aussi long qu'un katana en main. Kyo, tu es là aussi. Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir admirer mon talent. Poursuivit-elle en lui adressant un simple petit sourire avant de se détourner et de prendre place un peu plus loin, attendant la suite de ses cours particuliers.

-Ok, allons-y ! Dit le jeune garçon brun tout en se levant et posant une main sur l'épaule du démon. Tu vas voir Kyo, Yuya se débrouille vraiment bien.

Il s'éloigna à son tour pour se poster devant Yuya. Kyo, bien que vexé par le maigre sourire que lui avait offert son serviteur numéro un, fut curieux de savoir ce que tramaient ces deux là. Il aperçut Kyoshiro extirper son sabre du fourreau et le poser un peu plus loin, conservant juste l'étui face au bâton de la belle. Il prit une simple position, jambes légèrement écartées, le bras droit tendu, alors que Yuya se campait solidement sur ses pieds, tenant son katana improvisé des deux mains, le regard sérieux.

-Pff ! Souffla Kyo devant cette scène ridicule à ses yeux.

Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ces imbéciles ? Comme si cette fille savait se battre. Et depuis quand ? Il se leva bien décidé à trouver un endroit à l'abri de ce genre d'absurdités, quand des bruits de bois frappés et des cris lui arrivèrent aux oreilles, l'obligeant à regarder de nouveau ses deux compagnons. Ce qu'il vit alors le cloua sur place, et son expression changea subitement. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement et tous ses membres se tendirent. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissait incrédule et stupéfait. Yuya ne semblait pas être une simple débutante et pratiquait l'art du sabre d'une façon très particulière.

-C'est bien Yuya ! L'encouragea Kyoshiro. Continue ! Attaque-moi !

Sur ces mots, la petite blonde s'élança sur son ami, maniant son bâton avec une certaine dextérité assez déconcertante aux yeux de Kyo. En effet, bien qu'elle tenait son arme à deux mains, elle était rapide, faisant des gestes forts et précis. Bien entendu, le jeune garçon n'avait aucun mal à parer ses coups, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Yuya possédait un authentique talent. Elle avait sans aucun doute la possibilité de vaincre de simples bandits, voir même, des hommes moyennement expérimentés en sabre. L'exercice se poursuivit ainsi pendant près d'une heure sous le regard médusé d'un certain démon qui avait finalement repris sa place contre l'arbre.

-Hé Kyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma technique de combat ? Demanda Yuya tout en venant dans sa direction quand l'entrainement fut terminé.

-Pff, pas mal pour une planche à pain. Lança-t-il blasé tout en esquissant un sourire discret.

-Tu veux dire, génial ! Kyoshiro m'a bien entrainé ces trois dernières années.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, attendant que Kyo la questionne, mais aucun son ne franchit la bouche du démon. Ce dernier la fixait intensément de son regard rouge flamboyant attendant lui-même de son côté qu'elle en dise plus. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils se dévisagèrent, leurs visages restant impassibles. Yuya fut la première à briser cet échange visuel en se détournant. Elle se dirigea vers la maison et disparue à l'intérieur sous l'œil attentif et perplexe de Kyo.

L'heure du repas arriva. Les quatre compagnons prirent place autour de la table dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Yuya et Kyoshiro avaient changé de tenues.

-Comment c'est passé votre exercice aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sakuya. Yuya ! Cela faisait un moment que tu ne t'étais plus entrainée avec Kyoshiro.

-Depuis le retour de Kyo. Précisa le jeune garçon brun.

-C'était formidable ! Déclara la petite blonde d'une voix enthousiaste. Je n'ai rien oublié de mes précédentes leçons, et je suis ravie de pouvoir continuer à m'entraîner. Kyoshiro est un très bon professeur.

-Et toi, une élève très douée. Enchaîna Kyoshiro.

Kyo, qui jusque là se contentait de manger et boire, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation, avait néanmoins prêté une oreille attentive à leur discussion, attendant une quelconque réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Pourquoi Yuya avait-elle un jour décidé d'apprendre l'art du combat ? Mais la réponse ne vain pas. En revanche, quelqu'un s'adressa à lui.

-Kyo ! Prononça doucement la chamane. Toi qui as assisté à leur combat, qu'en as-tu pensé ? N'aies tu pas étonné de voir Yuya manier un sabre ? Enfin je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas tout à fait d'un sabre, mais…

Kyo leva les yeux vers la jeune femme lui faisant ainsi taire ses propos, empoigna la bouteille de saké qui trônait près de lui et tout en se levant, déclara :

-Je vois que tu t'es un peu amélioré planche à pain… tu peux enfin être utile. J'aime ça ! J'attends que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable avec un vrai sabre.

-Bien sur Kyo ! Répondit-elle simplement.

Tous le regardèrent s'éloigner alors que ce dernier allait s'asseoir contre un pan extérieur de la maison. A l'abri des regards, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire, et il se laissa aller à un sentiment de fierté et de bien être. Il était grandement impressionné par ce qu'il avait vu cet après-midi. La souplesse, la technique et le talent de Yuya l'avaient ébloui. Il ne s'était en aucun cas attendu à ce genre de surprise, et il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait on ne peut plus ravi. Voilà à quoi elle avait employé son temps ces trois dernières années. Cependant, il souhaitait connaître les raisons de cette profonde motivation. Etait-ce un sentiment de culpabilité de n'avoir été pour lui et les autres qu'un terrible fardeau ? Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme tel, bien au contraire… Seule Yuya avait toujours pensé de cette manière quoiqu'en dise ses précieux amis.

Il ne parvenait à se défaire de ce sourire fier et arrogant. La femme qu'il aimait n'avait jamais été une femme simple et faible. Il en avait conscience, et aujourd'hui elle avait prouvé qu'elle était volontaire et courageuse, forte et passionnée, douée et intelligente. Mais il la connaissait aussi douce et fragile, gentille et sensible, jolie et confiante…et semblait devenue si mature qu'il en frissonna d'appréhension.

Son sourire s'évanouit soudain à cette pensée. En effet, Yuya montrait depuis son retour des signes d'une impressionnante maturité et d'une trop grande confiance en elle. Une confiance qui le laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? D'autant plus, que ces derniers temps son comportement vis-à-vis de lui avait changé. De plus, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'entendait à la perfection avec Kyoshiro. Un peu trop sans doute. Il les voyait si souvent rire tous les deux qu'il sentait naître à chaque fois une pointe de jalousie maladive qui prenait contrôle de son corps. Son ami avait entraîné la chasseuse de prime pendant son absence. Il lui était certes reconnaissait de s'être occupé d'elle et de l'avoir si bien exercé afin qu'elle puisse se défendre seule, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Cela aurait dû être son rôle. Il aurait souhaité lui apprendre l'art de manier un sabre. Peut-être devait-il prendre la relève ! Non ! C'était ridicule. Pourtant… Cette femme lui appartenait. S'il ne voulait pas la perdre pour de bon, et même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Après tout, il était revenu pour elle et rien que pour elle. Il ne pouvait accepter de la voir si distante. N'avait-elle pas déclaré, trois ans plus tôt, lors du rude combat contre Nobunaga, qu'elle l'aimait ? Peut-être n'était-ce plus le cas. Cette idée le fit grimacer. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Demain, il obligerait cette fille à lui fournir quelques explications sur son comportement. Oui, demain…


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour mes premiers commentaires. J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite suite.**

* * *

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur rouge vif, fit irruption dans la petite chambre où dormait paisiblement une jeune fille. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la belle endormie. En un éclair, Kyo se débarrassa de son éternel kimono noir et sans ménagement, il s'allongea auprès de Yuya, ramenant son corps chaud contre le sien. Cette action eut le mérite de réveiller la petite blonde, qui, en ouvrant les yeux de surprise, faillit se mettre à hurler. Mais des lèvres brûlantes prirent possession de sa bouche, lui interdisant tous cris. Rassurée par l'étreinte à la fois douce et passionnée du démon, Yuya se laissa aller et s'abandonna toute entière à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait si longtemps rêvée de ce moment. Elle ne se montra en aucune manière farouche, et, passant ses bras autour du cou de Kyo, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, leurs langues se rencontrant pour la première fois.

Kyo fit glisser ses mains sur ce corps parfait, empoigna une fesse qui fit frémir Yuya, puis la libérant, il remonta sa main vers sa poitrine devenue si généreuse et appétissante, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la découvrir avec sa bouche, léchant et contournant le mamelon durcit par l'excitation. Yuya se sentait défaillir. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à Kyo quand il la pénétra, d'abord doucement, lentement, tendrement, puis il s'élança dans un rythme effréné faisant gémir et hurler de plaisir la chasseuse de prime. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, couvrant ainsi les cris, puis ils atteignirent ensemble l'apogée de la jouissance, redescendant des abimes de délices où ils s'étaient tous deux envolés.

Le rêve de Yuya prit fin quand les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent dans la chambre, venant ainsi inonder toute la pièce. Elle remua légèrement tout en se protégeant les yeux d'une main, éblouie par la lumière. Elle paressa quelques instants, puis clignant doucement des yeux, elle se mit sur son séant tout en s'étirant. Elle se sentait particulièrement en forme et heureuse, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'un jour ce rêve deviendrait réalité. Peut-être qu'un jour Kyo lui ferait l'amour. Oui, peut-être…Un jour…

En attendant, elle s'obstinait à se tenir distante et froide vis-à-vis de lui, cherchant à le faire réagir, désirant le punir, l'obligeant à se révéler. Certes, elle aimait Kyo de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, et pour elle, il n'y aurait jamais que lui. Il lui avait tant manqué ces trois dernières années… Il lui avait demandé d'être heureuse et elle l'avait vu disparaître sous ses yeux. Comment aurait-elle pu prétendre au bonheur sans lui à ses côtés ? Elle avait eu beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, tout était de sa faute à cet idiot. Il l'avait tout simplement abandonné et elle lui en voulait terriblement.

Durant tout ce temps elle s'était efforcée à être forte et battante, allant toujours de l'avant, la tête haute, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis. Elle avait survécu, ne se laissant aucunement envahir par la douleur et le chagrin, et aujourd'hui Kyo était de retour. Elle s'était sans doute fait trop d'illusions en pensant qu'il viendrait vers elle lui demandant pardon pour l'avoir laissée seule, mais non, Kyo était bien trop fier et borné. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Et puis, tenait-il vraiment à elle ? Elle en était depuis un mois à se poser cette douloureuse question. En effet, son attitude de femme rancunière n'aidait en rien, mais avait-il au moins remarqué et même comprit pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte ?

Une fois lavée et habillée, Yuya décida d'aller prendre un bol d'air frais. Elle s'aventura à l'extérieur prenant la direction du petit chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres, se dirigeant vers le cours d'eau qui s'écoulait un peu plus loin au milieu d'une grande et belle clairière lumineuse. Elle aimait s'y attarder dans cette clairière. Cet endroit était pour elle reposant et apaisant. Ici, elle oubliait ses craintes et ses problèmes.

Mais alors qu'elle arrivait dans son jardin secret, elle distingua un corps allongé sur un rocher. Elle reconnu aussitôt le démon qui ouvrit les yeux à son approche. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Et que devait-elle faire ? Fuir ou rester ? Depuis son retour, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée une seule fois toute seule en compagnie de Kyo, et voilà qu'elle redoutait cet instant. Fuir ne serait probablement pas le meilleur des choix. Elle avança alors fièrement jusqu'au bord de l'eau, faisant mine de s'y laver les mains, et tâchant de se montrer courtoise et polie, elle s'adressa à lui sur un ton qui se voulait gaie et enthousiaste.

-Kyo ! Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? D'habitude tu te lèves toujours à midi. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui tout en prononçant ses paroles. Elle se sentait quelque peu tendue et mal à l'aise. Ce dernier se redressa tout en plantant son regard sauvage dans celui de Yuya qui tressaillit légèrement à ce contact visuel. Il l'observa un long moment avant de répondre mollement.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Tu as passé la nuit ici ? Continua-t-elle sans se décourager par le ton peu engageant de ce dernier.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

-Moi ? Eh bien… j'aime cet endroit. Je viens souvent ici me ressourcer et profiter de la beauté de ce lieu. C'est joli tu ne trouves pas ? Si calme, si agréable. Je m'y sens en sécurité. Il n'y a jamais personne. C'est un peu comme si ce paysage m'appartenait. C'est la première fois que j'y rencontre quelqu'un.

Elle avait parlé d'une traite, oubliant l'espace d'un instant sa rancune envers le démon. Kyo ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, heureux de cette soudaine confession. Pourtant, il déchanta très vite quand il aperçut dans les prunelles de la petite blonde, une lueur sombre. Elle semblait déjà regretter d'en avoir trop dit. Elle se détourna hâtivement comme sur le point de fuir. Il se leva alors d'un bond et fut rapidement auprès d'elle attrapant son poignet, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se torturant l'esprit comme un fou pour connaître les raisons de cette attitude désinvolte. Il s'était alors juré de lui demander des explications, et l'occasion se présentait plus tôt que prévu. Ils étaient seuls dans cette clairière, loin de la maison, loin de leurs amis. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il fallait que Yuya parle. Il ne supportait plus cette tension qui existait entre eux. Bien qu'il fût le genre d'homme à se moquer des autres, ne se préoccupant que de lui-même, cette femme était importante pour lui et il ne pouvait accepter plus longtemps qu'elle se conduise ainsi.

-Kyo ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Questionna d'une petite voix la chasseuse de prime qui ne cherchait nullement à s'extraire de son emprise.

Kyo en fut décontenancé. Il s'était attendu à l'entendre hurler à plein poumon pour l'avoir empoignée de cette manière, ou alors il avait espéré qu'elle exprime de la surprise, mais rien. Yuya se contentait de l'observait de ses grands yeux émeraudes, le visage neutre, l'air serein. Mais que se passait-il donc avec cette fille ? Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de son poignet et plantant un regard sévère dans le sien, il posa la question qui le démangeait.

-Planche à pain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Hein ? De quoi parles-tu Kyo?

-Te fous pas de moi ! J'attends des explications.

-Je ne comprends pas !

Le visage de Kyo se transforma légèrement, laissant place à une sourde colère, attendant impatiemment qu'elle daigne bien vouloir se justifier sur le comportement qu'elle adoptait depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais Yuya gardait le silence, fronçant les sourcils, et prenant un air faussement innocent, faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Alors ? Dit-il plus fort, resserrant inconsciemment sa main autour du poignet de Yuya qui commençait à ressentir une violente douleur.

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Yuya commençait à perdre patience, et la pression que Kyo exerçait sur son poignet lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Pourtant elle se refusait à le lui dire. Elle tiendrait bon.

-Pff ! T'es vraiment une fille chiante. Je parle de ton attitude. Avec l'autre imbécile tu ris et t'entraîne, et avec moi, le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon, tu oses me prendre de haut et m'ignorer. Faut pas se foutre de moi comme ça !

Malgré la rage qui grondait et montait en lui, Kyo ne pouvait admettre qu'il se sentait frustré et blessé. La femme qu'il aimait se tenait là devant lui, plus distante que jamais. Elle ne semblait même pas réagir à ses propos, se contentant de le fixer.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Kyo, désolée. Pourrais-tu me lâcher maintenant, je dois aller m'entraîner avec Kyoshiro. Il doit me chercher partout.

Sur ce, elle s'arracha elle-même à son emprise, et, lui tournant le dos, elle se sauva, laissant un Kyo plus bouillonnant que jamais. Ce dernier la regarda s'enfuir, les dents et poings serrés. Jamais une femme n'avait osait se foutre de lui comme ça.

Quand elle fut certaine que Kyo ne la suivait pas, Yuya cessa de courir, et s'appuyant contre un arbre, chercha à reprendre son souffle. Elle jeta un œil inquiet à son poignet endolori. Un cercle bleu virant au violet le contournait. Elle le caressa un instant pensant faire disparaître la douleur mais comprit bien vite que cela était inutile. Pourtant, malgré cette souffrance, elle se sentit vraiment bien. Finalement, Kyo n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça. Il avait remarqué son comportement et avait réclamé des explications. Elle avait senti son aura augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il insistait, et qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, s'efforçant à garder une attitude calme et indifférente. Est-ce que cela pouvait alors signifier qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Qu'il tenait à elle ? Elle savait que Kyo ne se comporterait jamais de cette manière face à une personne dont il se ficherait éperdument.

Yuya aurait souhaité lui avouer les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à se confesser à lui. Elle avait bien trop souffert pour lui pardonner aussi facilement. Jamais elle ne pourrait dire au démon combien elle s'était sentie seule et malheureuse durant son absence, ni combien elle avait besoin de lui, et encore moins qu'elle l'aimait passionnément malgré qu'il soit un homme froid, cruel, alcoolique et taciturne. Mais à quoi bon continuer ce petit jeu ? Où cela la mènerait-il ? Et si Kyo finissait par la mépriser ? Non ! Elle ne devait surtout pas penser de cette manière. Pas maintenant. Kyoshiro l'attendait pour son entraînement matinal.

Quand Kyo fit de nouveau son apparition, Kyoshiro et Yuya achevaient leurs exercices. Il passa devant eux sans un regard et alla s'asseoir face à la table où Sakuya venait de déposer le repas. Renfrogné, il mangea sans attendre ses compagnons, et quand ces derniers vinrent enfin prendre place près de lui, il se leva, une bouteille de saké à la main, pour disparaître l'instant d'après sans un mot.

-On dirait que Kyo n'est pas de bonne humeur. Fit remarquer Sakuya, inquiète. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Aucune idée, mais ce n'est probablement pas grand chose, ça lui passera. Rigola Kyoshiro. Allez, mangeons. Bon appétit.

-Bon appétit. Chantonnèrent ensemble les deux jeunes femmes.

Yuya mangea du bout des lèvres, s'efforçant au maximum de cacher son poignet blessé, se sentant préoccupée par la réaction de Kyo. Il semblait vraiment en colère et cela était sa faute, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

Durant trois jours entiers, Kyo partait tôt le matin pour ne réapparaître que tard le soir. Quand on le questionnait sur ses activités de la journée, il se bornait à un silence pesant lançant des regards noirs à ses interlocuteurs. Il ne leur adressa pas une seule parole pendant tous ce temps. Tous pensaient qu'il était surement occupé à se battre et à terrasser ceux qui osaient le défier. Après tout, Kyo était un guerrier, et l'un des plus grands samurais de tous les temps. Il avait probablement besoin de rechercher et de se confronter à des hommes forts pour devenir lui-même toujours plus fort.

De son côté, Yuya continuait d'apprendre avec beaucoup d'ardeur et de rigueur le maniement du sabre.

-Yuya ! La semaine prochaine nous irons en ville de trouver un vrai sabre. Il est temps pour toi d'avoir en ta possession ta propre arme. Nous irons la choisir ensemble si tu veux. Déclara Kyoshiro à table.

-C'est vrai ? S'extasia la jeune femme.

-Bien sur ! Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien. Tu as beaucoup de talent et je pense que tu peux encore énormément progresser.

-C'est super Yuya, je suis très contente pour toi. Dis Sakuya.

-Yuya ! Dit gravement le jeune garçon brun. Depuis le début j'ai été d'accord pour t'apprendre à utiliser un sabre, pour que tu puisses te protéger en cas de danger, mais tu ne dois en aucun cas utiliser tes compétences et ton arme pour tuer. Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains avec du sang. Alors, je t'en prie, dans la mesure du possible, promets-nous de ne jamais tuer. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes toi aussi cette profonde culpabilité et ce sentiment de n'être plus humain après avoir ôté la vie de quelqu'un.

-Oui, je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas Kyoshiro, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me battre sérieusement. Je suis avant tout une chasseuse de prime et jusque là je n'ai eu besoin que de mon pistolet. Mais je te remercie pour le soutien et toute l'aide que tu m'apportes. Merci de me consacrer autant de temps sachant que Sakuya est enceinte et qu'elle doit avoir besoin de toi à ses côtés.

-Oh ne t'en fais pour ça Yuya. La rassura la chamane. Je n'en suis qu'à cinq mois de grossesse et tout va pour le mieux. Et puis, j'aime vous voir vous entraîner. Kyoshiro est tellement beau en professeur.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir pendant que les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent ainsi leur journée tous les trois à se promener, tout en ramassant des fraises des bois et de jolies fleurs.

Au lendemain du quatrième jour, après que Kyo est une fois de plus disparu, de gros nuages s'amoncelèrent présageant un terrible orage. Yuya passa sa journée enfermée à observer la pluie tomber tout en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien faire le démon. Pourquoi se bornait-il à rester aussi secret ? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Tout à son étonnement, une larme roula sur sa joue venant s'écraser sur le sol. Elle réprima les suivantes, se réprimandant de se mettre dans un état pareil. Pourquoi aimait-elle tant cet homme ? Pourquoi son cœur souffrait et se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et pensait à lui ? Pourquoi ?

En fin d'après midi, alors que Yuya était occupée à nettoyer son précieux pistolet, Kyo débarqua sans prévenir, la faisant sursauter, puis sans un mot il l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant au dehors sous une pluie battante.

-Kyo ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il pleut, on va être tout trempés. Mais lâche-moi bon sang !

-La ferme et suis-moi ! Aboya-t-il.

Le ton fut si sec et autoritaire, qu'elle ne broncha pas et le suivit docilement jusqu'à cette clairière où ils s'étaient disputés quatre jours auparavant. Arrivés à destination, il la lâcha puis jeta à ses pieds quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sabre dans son fourreau. Elle observa l'objet sans parler et sans bouger ne comprenant pas bien la situation.

-C'est pour toi ! Déclara le démon. Ceci est désormais ton sabre.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt, juste quelques petites retouches à faire. Avez vous une idée ce qui va se passer maintenant que Kyo vient de donner un sabre à Yuya? Moi je le sais...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ce chapitre est consacré à Yuya piquant sa crise. J'espère ne pas avoir trop exagéré sur le discours. Je pense avoir plus ou moins trouvé les mots justes mais vous seuls êtes juges. **_

_**J'ai changé le rating de ma fic en "M" suite au rêve de Yuya, mais aussi parce que en fait j'ai prévu un lemon à la fin de l'histoire.**_

_**La personne qui m'a proposée d'écrire cette fic m'a demandé d'en faire un.  
**_

* * *

-Mon sabre ? S'étonna Yuya. Comment ça ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Kyo, amplifiant son interrogation par un regard étonné. Il la dévisageait d'un air accusateur.

-Si tu veux vraiment apprendre à te battre, il te faut alors un vrai sabre. Tu ne blesseras ni ne tueras jamais personne si tu te contente d'utiliser un vulgaire bâton. Kyoshiro devrait le savoir.

-Tuer ? Mais Kyo…

- Ramasse-le et fais-moi voir ce que tu vaux !

-Mais… je…

-Fais ce que je te dis ! Ordonna-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Sous le regard ardent du démon, Yuya s'exécuta, méfiante. Elle se baissa pour prendre dans ses mains l'objet qui trônait à ses pieds et tout en contemplant le fourreau, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le bois verni. De couleur noir nacré, de jolis motifs dorés étaient dessinés tout du long. Il était vraiment magnifique, elle ne pouvait le nier.

-Dégaine ton sabre !

Encore un ordre auquel elle obéit sans se faire prier. Elle sortit l'arme de sa protection en bois, tout en observant au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la lame étinceler sous ses yeux. Elle était d'une longueur ajustée à sa taille mais ce qui la frappa instantanément fut la forme de celle-ci. La lame n'était pas dans le bon sens. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle comprit soudainement où Kyo voulait en venir avec un sabre à lame inversée. Malgré sa soi-disant remarque sur le fait qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne avec un simple bout de bois, il semblait réagir de la même façon que Kyoshiro. Pas plus que lui il ne désirait qu'elle ôte la vie et qu'elle se salisse les mains. Dans un sens, elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle lui pardonne sa faute. Mais ce sabre, était-ce une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à elle ? Pourquoi un tel cadeau ? Cherchait-il à l'amadouer ? Elle l'observa à travers ses cheveux mouillés, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

-Prépare toi planche à pain ! Dit Kyo d'une voix forte la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

-Quoi ?

-Montre-moi comment tu combats !

-Mais Kyo, je n'ai jamais utilisé un vrai sabre, je ne sais pas si je saurai…

-Ggrrrr ! Allez !

-Attends Kyo… Non…

Il fonça droit sur elle, son Tenrô en avant, lançant une offensive de niveau moyen que Yuya sembla contrer assez facilement. Il fit mine de reculer mais attaqua de nouveau sur le coté afin de tester ses réflexes. Il mit peu de force dans ce coup ne voulant aucunement la blesser, mais à sa grande surprise elle para également son assaut avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors il enchaîna une multitude de coups, allant de plus en vite, de plus en plus fort, faisant reculer sans cesse Yuya qui finit par ne plus suivre. Essoufflée, celle-ci se tenait les côtes recherchant sa respiration. Kyo s'écarta alors pour lui laisser quelques instants et fut consterné par ce qu'il découvrit. Malgré la pluie diluvienne et qu'ils soient tous deux trempés jusqu'à l'os, il parvenait nettement à distinguer de grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues au milieu des nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui parsemaient son visage. Ajouté à cela, il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'expression qu'elle dégageait. Elle semblait si triste, si vulnérable, si désemparée qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire devant un tel revirement de situation. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle à chaudes larmes ? Mais Yuya rompit le silence en s'adressant à lui avec une voix étrangement claire, semblant sûre d'elle.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues Kyo ?

Kyo abaissa son tenro, troublé. Il ne souffla mot.

-Tu es en manque d'ennemis et tu t'ennuies ? Alors tu cours me chercher un sabre et tu espères t'amuser avec moi. Tu pensais réellement que je pourrais te tenir tête et tenir le rythme? As-tu pensé un seul instant à ce que je pouvais ressentir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la fille ?

-La ferme Kyo !

L'ordre ne plu pas au démon, mais devant les pleurs et la douleur de Yuya il encaissa sans broncher et attendit la suite.

-Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi de me laisser parler. Tu ne dis jamais rien de toute façon, tu ne sais qu'écouter. Tu ne sais pas exprimer tes sentiments, ni parler de manière correcte aux gens, même à ceux qui t'entourent. Tu n'es qu'un homme froid, cruel, arrogant, alcoolique, taciturne, secret et vicieux. Tu ne sais que te battre et vouloir le titre du plus fort. Kyo ! Tu ne sais donc pas vivre autrement ?

Yuya hurlait de rage et de colère trop longtemps contenues. La souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie ces dernières années refaisait de nouveau surface, l'aveuglant totalement. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, et n'en avait de toute façon pas la force. Il fallait qu'elle s'exprime, que ça sorte. Elle se devait de faire connaître à Kyo ses sentiments, et ce, quelque soit les mots et les phrases qu'elle emploierait pour lui faire comprendre.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je un jour tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime comme ça ? Dit-elle dans un nouveau sanglot tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard.

A ces mots, Kyo écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en avant, bouleversé par une telle révélation, submergé par un étrange désir de la prendre dans ses bras.

-N'avance pas ! Cria Yuya. Sais-tu quelle vie j'ai mené durant ton absence ? As-tu conscience du chagrin immense que j'ai éprouvé lors de ta disparition ? Je t'ai soutenu une année entière, t'encourageant à chacun de tes combats, soignant tes blessures, croyant en toi plus que n'importe qui. Je t'ai vu disparaître sous mes yeux alors que tu me demandais d'être heureuse. Mais comment aurais-je pu prétendre au bonheur sans toi à mes côtés ?

Plus elle se dévoilait, plus elle criait et plus elle pleurait. Kyo se sentait de plus en plus mal face à autant de détresse. Mais Yuya ne semblait pas en avoir terminée.

-Bon sang Kyo ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que malgré ton fichu caractère des gens peuvent tenir à toi. N'ai-je pas déclaré il y a trois que je t'aimais plus que mon propre frère ? N'as-tu donc pas pris conscience à l'époque que tu étais la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ? Es-tu si bête que ça ?

Elle se mit soudainement à rire sous l'œil inquiet et interrogateur du démon.

-Hahaha ! Mais que dis-je ? Comment aurais-tu pu voir une chose pareille ? Tu n'étais préoccupé que par toi-même, à rechercher ton vrai corps et à te battre encore et encore. Quelle plaisir peux-tu ressentir à te battre toujours ainsi ? Tu ne fais que sourire face à un ennemi puissant. Pourquoi aimes-tu tant te battre ? Pourquoi aimes-tu tant tuer ? N'aimes-tu rien d'autre que ça ? N'aimes-tu dont personne sur cette terre ? Sais-tu au moins ce que sont les sentiments d'une personne ? Oh bien sur, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé à maintes reprises, mais pourquoi l'avoir fait si c'était pour m'infliger tout ça ? Pour m'abandonner après ? Car oui Kyo ! Tu m'as abandonné, moi et tous les autres. Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?

Kyo déglutit péniblement quand elle évoqua le mot abandonner. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se sacrifier pour les sauver tous, et en particulier Yuya qu'il avait confié à son meilleur ami. Mais elle ne semblait pas voir les choses sous le même angle, ni même accepter cette version des faits. De plus, elle ressemblait à cet instant à une véritable furie incapable de se maîtriser. Elle hurlait des propos incohérents et allait beaucoup trop loin. Probablement qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle disait. C'était la première fois que Kyo voyait la petite blonde agir aussi férocement. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé voir Yuya lui parler ainsi, dévoilant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais ceci dit, il l'en remerciait silencieusement. Désormais, il savait pourquoi elle s'était tenue à distance de lui durant tout ce temps, et pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Mais que devait-il faire ? Comment réagir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Bien qu'il aimait cette femme qui se dressait devant lui plus en colère que jamais, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était bon de faire dans un cas comme celui là. De plus, il n'était pas homme à s'attendrir. En effet, être Kyo aux yeux de démon, l'homme légendaire aux mille victimes, impliquait être seul, sanguinaire et sans pitié aucune. Il ne pouvait s'encombrer d'une femme à ses côtés. Mais pourtant, tout son être, son esprit et son cœur lui criaient de protéger et de rendre heureuse cette jeune fille, et il savait qu'elle le méritait. Mais lui, la méritait-il ?

La pluie ne cessait de tomber, déprimant davantage la chasseuse de prime qui se laissa tomber au sol pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps, sous le regard désemparé de Kyo qui la scrutait avec attention, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce petit corps tremblant. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir tant il se sentait impuissant et déboussolé devant un tel spectacle. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, pourtant il restait comme paralysé. Il devait faire ou dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Devait-il à son tour avouer ses sentiments ? Pouvait-il en tant que démon s'abaisser à ce genre de futilités ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Mais voir Yuya dans cet état était pour lui une chose inconcevable. Elle aurait due être plus forte que ça. Mais n'était-ce pas trop lui en demander ? Elle avait déjà tant souffert.

Kyo s'approcha lentement de Yuya ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire, mais cessa tout mouvement quand il entendit à nouveau le son de sa voix. Ce qui le frappa fut le ton caverneux et roque qu'elle employa, comme si elle revenait des enfers. Tout en parlant elle se remit debout, levant vers lui un visage ravagé par le chagrin et la haine, serrant si fort le manche de son sabre que ses doigts en devinrent blancs.

-C'est donc ainsi. Tu ne trouves rien à dire. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Je savais que tu te fichais pas mal de moi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais réellement sans cœur. Kyo ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Je te hais de m'avoir laissé endurer tout ça. Je te hais pour tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi et dont tu te moques éperdument. Je n'aurais jamais dû attendre ton retour.

Elle s'était de nouveau mise à hurler par-dessus le bruit de la pluie pour se faire entendre, la colère la consumant entièrement. Elle avança vers lui, l'air menaçant, essuyant rageusement l'eau et les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Kyo ne bougea pas, attendant qu'elle s'approche plus près afin qu'il puisse la saisir pour l'entourer de ses bras et enfin la faire taire et la rassurer.

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai décidé un jour de pratiquer le maniement du sabre ? T'es tu seulement interrogé ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi Kyo ?

Quand elle fut assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse l'attraper, il tendit le bras vers elle mais se ravisa quand il la vit lever son sabre et l'abattre froidement sur lui. Bien qu'il contra facilement la lame il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'attaque. Et ce n'était pas fini. Yuya se propulsa en avant, criant, hurlant, frappant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour évacuer sa rage. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à toucher Kyo, ni même le blesser, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas son intention, loin de là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frapper et encore frapper. Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient créant de vives étincelles, et Yuya paraissait avoir de l'énergie à revendre. Kyo de son côté, se contenter de parer les coups sans se fatiguer mais grandement étonné par la précision et la force de ses attaques. Il était vraiment fier d'elle et pour le moment il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de la laisser se défouler.

Yuya cessa soudainement d'attaquer.

-Ça ne sert à rien !

Elle lâcha son sabre qui rebondit à ses pieds dans un bruit de métal.

-J'ai demandé à Kyoshiro de s'occuper de mon entraînement car je voulais devenir plus forte, plus dépendante et ressentir par moi-même l'effet que pouvait ressentir tout samurais sachant se battre. J'ai également pensé que lorsque tu serais de retour parmi nous tu serais alors peut-être fier de ton premier serviteur, de celle que tu aimes appeler planche à pain, que tu me regarderais avec plus d'attention, que tu m'estimerais davantage. Je me suis bêtement imaginé que tu pourrais avoir de l'admiration pour moi, mais je me suis lourdement trompée. Comment ai-je pu commettre une telle erreur ? Je suis impardonnable.

Elle croisa ses bras, frissonnant de froid. Kyo aperçut un cercle violacé autour de l'un de ses poignets. Yuya remarqua le regard de celui-ci posé sur sa marque et d'une voix grelottante lui confirma qu'il était bien l'auteur de ce bleu.

-Pourquoi sembles-tu si étonnée Kyo ? C'est bien toi qui m'a fait ça.

-Planche à pain…Tenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi je n'ai rien dis ? Poursuivit-elle sans l'écouter. Eh bien parce que tu méprises les personnes faibles. Se plaindre parce qu'un homme est sur le point de casser le poignet d'une fille est considéré par le démon comme une pure faiblesse. Et moi Kyo, je ne veux pas que tu aies cette opinion de moi. Mais à quoi bon penser à tout ça maintenant ? Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour que tu changes.

Ses bras retombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Elle fit quelques pas vers Kyo et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle planta son regard assassin dans le sien.

-Même dans une situation pareille tu ne trouves rien à dire. Jusqu'où vas-tu t'entêter Kyo ? Pourquoi cette fierté mal placée ? Pourquoi tant de silence de ta part ?

Yuya était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir balancer ces quatre vérités au démon sans en subir les conséquences. Elle était également la seule personne dont Kyo accepter les remontrances. Mais à cet instant, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à prononcer une seule phrase ? Avait-il trop honte ? Ou bien, était-ce comme le disait Yuya, une question de fierté mal placée. A ce rythme, il allait la perdre pour toujours. Était-il prêt à l'accepter ? Pourrait-il poursuivre sa vie sans elle ? Serait-il…

PAF ! Une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur sa joue le faisant revenir à la réalité.

-JE TE DÉTESTE KYO !

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il aperçut Yuya le bousculer et s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la forêt à l'opposée de la maison. Il posa une main sur sa joue endolorie observant la chasseuse de prime se sauver comme une voleuse, puis dans un brusque mouvement il rangea son Tênro, ramassa le sabre de Yuya et se lança à sa poursuite, inquiet pour sa sécurité. Et si jamais elle faisait une bêtise. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses sentiments et d'éclaircir sa relation avec sa planche à pain.

* * *

Elle en avait des choses à dire la p'tite...Bon eh bien suite à ça, Kyo tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre quatre.**_

_**Chibi-Yuya:Merci pour tes félicitations. En effet, mon histoire est très classique, tu as raison, mais j'ai été ravi de constater que tu avais adoré mon troisième chapitre. **_

_**Realgya: En fait il y aura six chapitres, c'est sur.**_

_**Bloody Kyo: Yuya a un sacré caractère c'est clair, et elle a un peu pété un câble. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**_

_**ju5tin3: Merci de me suivre à nouveau, voici la suite. **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews. **_

* * *

Yuya courait à en perdre haleine, la boue accumulée à cause des déferlantes d'eau rendant sa course difficile. Cependant elle s'en moquait. Elle trébucha une fois s'étalant de tout son long, mais se releva bien vite. La pluie diminuait d'intensité et l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin les nuages défiler rapidement qui cherchaient à laisser place au soleil. Alors qu'elle commençait à ralentir l'allure, épuisée, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet la faisant trébucher.

-Aïe ! Gémit la jeune fille en se frottant le visage. Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Hahahaha ! Mais regardez ce que nous avons là ! Raisonna une voix d'homme que Yuya ne connaissait pas. C'est une bien jolie demoiselle. Les gars, je crois que c'est notre jour de chance. Allez embarquez là moi ! Elle fera un excellent dessert pour le patron.

-A vos ordres monsieur Takeru ! Répondirent les autres.

Deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la chasseuse de prime qui ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire face à eux?

De son côté Kyo avait perdu la trace de Yuya. Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir laissé la situation s'envenimer, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir un quelconque bruit ou son qui permettrait de déterminer la présence de la fille dans les parages, mais rien. Il poursuivit les recherches. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Cette fois, il était bien décider à lui révéler la nature de ses sentiments et à faire d'elle sa femme, sa propriété, bien qu'il l'a considérait déjà comme telle. Il sourit à l'idée de la faire sienne espérant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu d'homme avant lui.

Alors que deux hommes attrapèrent Yuya par les bras, elle se mit à hurler si fort qu'ils la lâchèrent de surprise pour se boucher les oreilles.

-Ah mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette fille ? Dit l'un deux.

Le deuxième n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il reçut un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Celui qui avait parlé gifla Yuya si fort qu'elle alla s'étaler contre une racine d'arbre. Elle se redressa difficilement et ses yeux rencontrèrent un allié, peu fiable certes, mais qui l'aiderait à se débarrasser de ces agresseurs. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle empoigna un robuste morceau de bois, de longueur adéquate, et se tourna vers le gros tas qui avait osé poser la main sur elle. Ce dernier la fixa en riant à gorge déployée bientôt suivis de ses compères et se catapulta en avant afin de l'attraper.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva la tête encastrée dans un arbre, deux violents coups s'étant abattus sur son thorax puis dans son dos. Il voulut se relever mais Yuya l'acheva, en lui portant un coup à la nuque. Il retomba, inconscient, le visage dans la boue.

-Eh bien eh bien ! Intéressant ! Dit Takeru, qui semblait être le chef de ces voyous. Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles avec les prochains !

Deux autres hommes s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils ne possédaient pas d'armes. Tant mieux, cela lui simplifierait la tâche. Ils l'attaquèrent en même temps, la prenant chacun d'un côté, mais la ruse ne fonctionna pas. Yuya fut plus rapide qu'eux. Quand ils se jetèrent en même temps sur elle, la jeune fille se baissa au dernier moment, puis roulant à terre elle se retourna rapidement leur assénant à chacun un coup au visage pour leur casser nez et mâchoire. Trop facile, ils n'étaient vraiment pas de taille. Afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne lui poseraient plus de problème, elle sortit son pistolet et leur tira dans les jambes.

-Alors on fait moins les malins ! Rigolât-elle en soufflant sur la fumée qui s'échappait de son arme.

Fière de son petit numéro elle ne remarqua pas une nouvelle présence hostile s'approcher. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir dans son dos l'homme à qui elle avait envoyé un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle se retourna à temps pour lui envoyer une balle dans l'épaule, le propulsant en arrière.

Yuya souriait, heureuse de s'en sortir seule. Kyo serait certainement très fier d'elle s'il pouvait la voir. Kyo ! N'avait-elle pas un peu exagéré tout à l'heure quand elle lui avait crié dessus ? Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Mais tant pis, il l'avait grandement mérité et elle s'était sentie soulagée de lui avoir enfin avoué ses sentiments et sa rancœur. Mais oserait-elle à nouveau lui faire face ?

Un brusque vent empli d'une aura malsaine la jeta contre un arbre, la désarmant. Elle avait semble-t-il oublié Takeru, cet homme qui désirait l'offrir en guise de friandise à son patron. Mais il paraissait posséder une force extraordinaire, bien au-delà de ce dont elle était capable. Pourrait-elle le battre et s'en sortit vivante ? Ou bien allait-elle périr par sa main ? Elle ramassa de nouveau son substitut d'arme et lui fit face, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche se répandant le long de son menton.

Kyo, ayant entendu le cri de Yuya se répercuter à travers les arbres avait immédiatement su quelle direction emprunter. Mais lorsque trois coups de feu retentirent, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son sang se figea. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il redoubla de vitesse pour être le plus rapidement auprès d'elle. Il craignait de plus en plus pour sa vie.

Force était de constater que Yuya ne faisait aucunement le poids contre ce terrible adversaire. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de lui porter de nombreux coups que l'homme avait parés sans aucunes difficultés, affichant un sourire malsain sur son visage hideux. Après seulement deux puissantes attaques, qui avaient non seulement désarmée et grièvement blessée la chasseuse de prime, Takeru s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce.

-Finalement je vais peut-être me débarrasser de toi. Dit-il un rictus au coin de la bouche. Tu es bien trop farouche à mon goût, et après ce que tu as fais à mes hommes, tu ne mérites pas de vivre. A moins que…

Yuya gisait à terre, ensanglantée, presque inconsciente. Takeru se pencha sur elle, l'empoigna par le col de son kimono et la fit s'asseoir à genoux le dos adossé à un arbre.

-Si tu me supplies de te laisser la vie sauve, alors peut-être que je serai clément et t'épargnerais. Mais en contrepartie, tu deviendras ma femme et je ferai ce que je veux de toi.

Malgré ses blessures, la petite blonde parvint à relever la tête pour planter son regard haineux dans celui de cet homme immonde et esquissant un maigre sourire sarcastique refusa sa monstrueuse proposition.

-Je préfère mourir que d'être la femme d'un monstre comme vous.

-QUOI ? hurla-t-il. Tu as osé me traiter de monstre ! Tu vas me le payer petite trainée. Meurrrs !

Il leva bien haut son sabre se préparant à la trancher en deux, pendant qu'elle fermait très fort yeux le visage de Kyo lui apparaissant dans ses paupières closes. Elle eut le temps de prononcer dans un demi-souffle ces petits mots « je t'aime Kyo » avant de ressentir quelque chose lui frôler la joue retardant sa mise à mort.

-Arrrgh ! Mais qui es-tu ? Grogna l'homme.

Ne comprenant pas les propos de Takeru, Yuya osa ouvrir de nouveau les yeux qui se plantèrent sur le symbole du yin et du yang se dessinant sur un kimono noir.

-K...Kyo ! Souffla-t-elle, surprise.

En effet, le démon s'était interposé entre la jeune fille et son agresseur arrêtant grâce à la lame de son Tenrô le katana qui avait plongé sur elle, lui sauvant in extrémis la vie.

-Toi ! Dit Kyo d'une voix meurtrière. Je vais te dépecer pour avoir osé poser la main sur ma femme.

« Hein ! Sa femme ? Kyo ! » Pensa Yuya, un léger tremblement lui parcourant tous le corps.

-Ta femme ? Répéta l'homme qui avait reculé, les yeux agrandis par la terreur d'avoir en face de lui un adversaire dégageant une aura si meurtrière. Je…Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé… bégaya-t-il.

-Toi ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais alors va en enfer sale monstre.

Une nouvelle fois, le mot monstre énerva Takeru qui se sentit envahir par une force inattendue et se mit alors en position de combat pour affronter le démon.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre, mais toi et ta petite copine allaient mourir sur le champ.

-Viens ! Je t'attends quand tu veux. Mon sabre a besoin de se défouler un peu.

Il se leva et posant son regard sur le corps blessé de Yuya lui dit alors doucement dans un sourire énigmatique :

-Tiens le coup planche à pain, j'ai moi aussi des choses à te dire.

Puis il se détourna pour de nouveau s'adresser à l'homme qui était destiné à mourir.

-Prépare-toi à disparaître !

-Hahahaha ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais c'est toi qui va mourir l'étranger.

-Je suis Kyo aux yeux de démon alors ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

-Hein ! Kyo aux yeux de démon ? Tu es l'homme aux mille victimes ?

-Je vois que tu me connais. Eh bien tu n'as qu'à maudire ta malchance de m'avoir rencontré.

-Ca ne change rien. Si je te tues alors je deviendrais l'homme le plus fort du Japon.

-Pff, ne rêve pas !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants en souriant. L'affrontement était imminent. Takeru, dans un cri strident attaqua en premier et tenta un revers puissant à la tête de son ennemi, paré sans difficulté par ce dernier. Kyo contre-attaqua en visant ses points vitaux grâce à des attaques rapides. L'aura du démon était à l'extrême. L'énergie qu'il dégageait était si puissante qu'il aurait pu terrasser son adversaire sans même le toucher, mais il préférait le faire souffrir pour avoir blessée Yuya. Celui-ci ne supportait pas qu'on puisse toucher à sa propriété. Quand il était apparu un peu plus tôt, découvrant la jeune femme en danger, il avait été choqué et meurtri par la vision de son corps et la culpabilité l'avait envahi entièrement. Plus enragé que jamais après lui-même et celui qui avait commis de telles horreurs, la rage le consumait complètement et il ne voulait qu'une chose tuer cet homme et tous ceux que Yuya avait combattu et qui déjà se redressaient pour se battre à leur tour.

-Aujourd'hui, toi et tes hommes avaient perdu le droit de vivre. Venez tous en même temps qu'on en finisse vite !

Sans un mot, la petite bande se regroupa autour de leur chef et se lancèrent tous en même temps sur Kyo qui ne bougea pas.

-KYOOOOO ! Hurla Yuya.

Mais avant même que son hurlement ne s'arrête les hommes étaient tous étendus à terre, coupés et tranchés en deux, leur sang se répandant sur le sol.

-Pfff, quels minables. Ils ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids.

Kyo rengaina son sabre dans le fourreau soulagé d'avoir vengé sa planche à pain, sa colère se dissipant peu à peu. Il se pencha sur ladite personne qui le regardait avec des yeux reconnaissants, une petite larme roulant sur sa joue. Le visage tuméfié, le corps recouvert de contusions et d'ecchymoses diverses, Yuya était vraiment mal en point. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant que le démon apposait sa main sur son ventre et soignait ses blessures. Une fois guérie il l'aida à se relever détournant son regard qui alla se poser sur les cadavres.

-On y va ! Dit-il simplement avant de s'en aller.

-Hein ! Où ? Osa demanda Yuya qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre des derniers événements.

L a petite blonde ne parvenait pas à lâcher Kyo des yeux, réalisant avec peine qu'il venait une fois de plus de la sauver. Après les mots durs qu'elle lui avait balancés au visage il était quand même venu à son secours. Voyant que cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, Kyo l'attraper par le poignet et la força à le suivre.

-Viens !

-Kyo ! Dit-elle doucement pendant qu'elle marchait tranquillement derrière lui. M…merci !

-Je pensais que tu étais capable de te défendre seule. Déclara-t-il sur un ton qui ressemblait à un reproche.

-Eh bien…commença-t-elle, cherchant à se justifier.

-Mais tu t'es bien débrouillée. La coupa-t-il.

La pluie avait cessé et le soleil fit apparaître ses premiers rayons sur les deux personnes qui étaient de retour dans la jolie clairière que Yuya aimait tant. Lorsque Kyo stoppa brusquement, Yuya heurta son dos. Il se tourna vers elle et sans une seconde d'hésitation ni la moindre parcelle de doute, il la saisit par la taille la ramenant contre lui, releva son menton pour planter ses yeux dans son regard émeraude et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois violent et passionné. Sous le choc, Yuya se laissa faire, à la fois heureuse et déboussolée par ce soudain baiser, ses yeux restant grands ouverts d'étonnement. Quand enfin il interrompit leur étreinte, Kyo la relâcha complètement et recula de quelques pas.

-Planche à pain, c'est à mon tour de parler, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles car je le répéterai pas deux fois.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera la fameuse confession de Kyo...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Et voici venir la fameuse confession de Kyo. Le démon dans toute sa splendeur et dans ce qu'il sait faire de mieux...ou pas.**_

* * *

-Planche à pain, c'est à mon tour de parler, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles.

Kyo laissa un long moment de silence s'installer pendant lequel l'atmosphère devint lourd et pesant. Yuya, anxieuse, se remettait difficilement du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Bien que bref, cet instant avait été totalement magique pour elle, et sous le regard insistant de ce dernier, elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise, ne sachant où poser les yeux. Mais n'y tenant plus, elle rompit finalement le silence.

-Que…que veux tu me dire Kyo ?

Le démon paraissait sensiblement heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le coup du baiser avait sans doute apaisé le feu de la colère qui brûlait en Yuya, pour en déclarer un nouveau, beaucoup plus puissant et enivrant dont il s'occuperait à éteindre le moment adéquat. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Pour le moment, l'heure des explications et des révélations avaient sonnées. Lui qui ne s'était jamais confessé de sa vie allait être soumis à rude épreuve. Mais pour Yuya, pour celle qu'il désirait plus que n'importe quelle autre femme en ce monde et qui était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, il allait faire un effort. Après tout, elle seule entendrait ce qu'il avait à dire. Et si par malheur un importun venait à découvrir ses propos, il le tuerait sur le champ, sans une once de pitié.

-Pff, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant ! Lâcha-t-il brusquement ne sachant par où commencer, fermant les yeux.

-Hein ! S'étonna la jeune fille. Kyo ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Ecoute-moi bien la fille ! Rien ne m'oblige à te dire quoi que ce soit, mais après ton monologue de tout à l'heure à t'entendre gueuler, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix que de répondre à mon tour. En plus tu m'as frappé, tu vas me le payer.

Yuya se raidit en entendant Kyo proclamer une telle menace ne sachant pas très bien s'il était sérieux. Elle savait que tout était possible avec ce démon sanguinaire.

-Planche à pain, tu es toujours aussi marrante. Tu as bien parlé tout à l'heure même si tu m'as cassé les oreilles et dis beaucoup de conneries

-Des conneries? Répéta cette dernière, vexée. Kyo, tu…

-La ferme ! Je te l'ai dis, c'est à moi de parler alors tu écoutes bien sagement !

Elle se renfrogna et afficha une mine boudeuse.

-Ma vie d'avant ne te regarde pas, c'est désormais du passé. Je ne faisais que me battre et c'est ainsi que je vivais et aimais vivre. Etre le meilleur et avoir le titre du plus fort… Pff, la première fois que je t'ai vue j'ai voulu te tuer. J'aurai peut-être dû.

Yuya se figea pendant que Kyo souriait en se remémorant ces instants.

-Ca m'aurait évité tous ses ennuis. Tu ne m'aurais pas suivie en terre Mibu et je n'aurai pas eu besoin de perdre mon temps à te sauver.

C'était le comble. Yuya ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Elle sortit de ses gonds et hurla sur le démon qui l'observait, amusé de l'avoir de nouveau mise en colère.

-Imbécile ! Tu as vraiment besoin de me dire tout ça ? Si je te dérangeais tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à me tuer dès le début. Tu es donc sans cœur ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé te suivre dans ce cas ? Si je suis effectivement un poids pour toi, pourquoi m'avoir une fois de plus sauvé aujourd'hui ?

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, déçue par le discours que tenait Kyo. Elle avait imaginé entendre des mots réconfortants, des mots d'excuses, mais non, c'était encore pire.

-Calme-toi ! Gronda-t-il, soudainement énervé. Tu avais une mission à accomplir.

-Hein ?

-Retrouver l'homme à la croix rouge dans le dos. Tu avais l'air si déterminée que j'ai pensé que ça serait amusant de voir comment tu allais t'en sortir et aussi…

Kyo se tût, réfléchissant peut-être à la suite de son bavardage.

-…voir comment tu allais évoluer dans le monde des samurais.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé toutes ces fois. Répliqua la chasseuse de prime, toujours hors d'elle.

Le démon fit quelques pas vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, son expression devenant plus sévère.

-Tu es vraiment une idiote !

Yuya ravala la réplique qui voulait franchir ses lèvres et attendit la suite.

-Si tu n'as pas compris à l'époque alors c'est que tu es plus bête que je ne pensais.

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle. C'est moi qui suis bête ? Répète un peu si tu l'oses.

-Tu es bête, bête, bête…

La jeune fille voulu alors le frapper mais Kyo avait mis une main sur sa tête, l'empêchant de le toucher, la laissant brasser l'air.

-Les raisons qui m'ont poussées à te sauver en terre Mibu sont les mêmes qui m'ont poussées à te sauver aujourd'hui. Mes sentiments de l'époque n'ont pas changé. Alors, est-ce que tu comprends fille débile ?

Yuya cessa de se débattre, ses bras retombant mollement contre son corps. Elle commençait doucement à comprendre les paroles étranges de cet homme habituellement si taciturne. «_Les raisons qui m'ont poussées à te sauver en terre Mibu sont les mêmes qui m'ont poussées à te sauver aujourd'hui.» «Je vais te dépecer pour avoir osé poser la main sur ma femme.» _Ces quelques mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Est-ce que Kyo essayait de lui faire comprendre à sa manière qu'il tenait à elle ? Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard énigmatique de Kyo, qui semblait fier de lui d'avoir provoqué le trouble dans son esprit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Poursuivit-il afin de la distraire de ses pensées embrouillées. Tu n'as jamais perdu foi en moi et tu t'es mis en danger à plusieurs reprises en pensant m'aider, et…j'avoue que tu m'as sauvé de nombreuses fois. Je n'ai pas encore payé toutes mes dettes.

Kyo s'était détourné au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots. Les remerciements n'étaient vraiment pas sa qualité première.

-Mais je refuse d'entendre que je vous aie abandonné toi et les autres. Pour pouvoir vous sauver tous j'ai dû me sacrifier et accompagner l'ex Roi rouge dans la mort. Le Tenrô m'a sauvé juste à temps en m'envoyant à l'autre bout du monde. Je n'ai pas pu revenir avant.

Il lui fit de nouveau face pour découvrir des larmes rouler sur les joues de la petite blonde.

-Planche à pain, je t'avais demandé d'être heureuse. Il était hors de question que tu restes à mes côtés pour mourir. J'ai ordonné à Kyoshiro de me rendre un service et de t'emporter avec lui. Maintenant si tu m'en veux c'est pas mon problème. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Kyo ! Co…comment peux-tu me répondre ça aussi froidement ? N'as-tu donc rien ressenti quand tu as perdu tes amis ? Quand…quand nous avons été séparés ?

Elle pleurait de nouveau à chaudes larmes sous l'œil agacé du démon qui perdit patience face à un tel aveuglement de sa part. Le faisait-elle exprès ou ne comprenait-elle vraiment rien à ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer ? Certes sa manière implicite de s'exprimer et ses sous-entendus étaient difficile à saisir mais il avait imaginé qu'elle comprendrait sans qu'il est besoin dans dire plus. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Raaahhh, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation. Avait-il réellement besoin de se justifier et de lui balancer la vérité sur ses sentiments ? Il craignait bien évidemment que oui. Il ne cessa de se répéter que Yuya n'était pas n'importe qui et qu'elle méritait plus que quiconque des explications, des justifications, la vérité…et peut-être aussi…des excuses.

-Raaahh t'es vraiment une fille chiante !

Cette fois Kyo était vraiment enragé. Elle voulait la vérité ? Et bien elle allait l'avoir et pour la punir de l'avoir forcé à se révéler il l'obligerait à se soumettre en la faisant sienne pour de bon. Oui il allait la prendre de force s'il le fallait. Il la posséderait entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter…S'approchant d'elle, il la saisie brutalement par le coude et la secoua avant de lui parler durement, ses yeux rouge sang lançant des flammes qui la firent trembler.

-Ecoute Yuya ! Commença-t-il. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que j'ai traversé durant tout ce temps où j'étais absent. Moi Kyo aux de démon, je suis un homme qui n'a besoin de personne pour vivre. Pas même d'une femme à mes côtés. Mais je suis revenu à cause de toi car tu m'appartiens.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se soustraire à son emprise, Yuya y renonça bien vite, désireuse d'en entendre plus.

-Durant tous ce temps j'ai entendu ta voix qui m'appelait, qui criait mon nom. Bordel, même à l'autre bout de la terre, j'entendais ta voix criarde qui me faisait mal à la tête. J'ai mené le plus dur combat de toute mon existence. Qui aurait imaginé qu'un homme tel que moi puisse se laisser distraire et être hanté durant tout ce temps par une gamine aux petits nibards ?

-Kyo ! Qu…que veux-tu dire exactement ? Demanda Yuya d'une toute petite voix bien qu'elle avait déjà compris le sens du message.

-Ne t'en fais pas planche à pain, je vais être plus clair.

N'y tenant plus, Kyo s'empara du bras libre de Yuya, l'attira de nouveau à lui la collant contre son torse musclé, passa une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque relevant sa tête, puis sur un ton calme, froid et fier, il déclara des mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

-Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre! Tu es à la fois mon serviteur, ma propriété et ma femme. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne permettrai à aucun homme de poser ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur toi. Tu m'appartiens, mets toi bien ça dans la tête. Je refuse de passer ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus à me demander si quelqu'un te touche. Je me suis suffisamment pris la tête pendant trois ans.

Kyo en avait enfin terminé avec sa confession. Il était temps pour lui de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire vicieux que Yuya interpréta comme ne présageant rien de bon. Il allait certainement la peloter pour la punir de l'avoir mis dans un tel état d'irritation. Mais elle ne comptait pas se défendre, ni même lui hurler dessus en l'insultant de pervers et d'imbécile. Bien au contraire. Malgré la proximité de son visage tout près du sien, elle parvint à maîtriser ses frissons et articula quelques mots.

-Merci Kyo ! Merci de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur. C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler comme ça.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer depuis plusieurs minutes laissant la place à un sourire chaleureux que Kyo avait toujours aimé sans jamais lui dire. Elle se sentait enfin revivre. Après tant d'années, un souffle nouveau lui fit reprendre espoir. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait après tout passer sa vie auprès de cet homme.

La voyant changer aussi radicalement d'expression et d'humeur Kyo eut envie de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois afin de goûter encore à la saveur de ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé avant de se confier avait été pour lui un moment de pur plaisir, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, ni même à la principale intéressée. Il se fit violence pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre sur le champ. En agissant de cette manière il risquait fort de traumatiser la petite vierge qu'elle était. Et puis, Yuya n'était pas une de ces femmes qu'il avait eu l'habitude de rencontrer dans les différents bordels du pays. Elle avait bien plus de valeur. Il dut refouler le profond désir qui le consumait entièrement, et dans un effort surhumain il s'arracha à elle et à ses yeux pétillants de reconnaissance et de bonheur.

A la fois soulagée et déçue de ne plus être soumise au regard ardent et aux bras de Kyo, Yuya se mit à bredouiller quelques mots.

-M..merci de m'avoir sauvé aujourd'hui.

Kyo extirpa de sous son kimono le sabre qui désormais appartenait à la chasseuse de prime et lui tendit.

-Ne le perds plus ! Dit-il simplement.

-Mon sabre. Tu l'as récupéré.

Elle le prit dans ses mains le caressant du regard.

-Dès demain je t'entraînerai.

-Vraiment ? S'extasia la jeune femme.

-Pff, je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Kyoshiro alors prépare toi au pire !

-D'accord Kyo. Je me donnerai à fond pour que tu sois fier de moi.

A présent Yuya riait et semblait avoir tout pardonné à Kyo, oublié toute sa rancune. En apparence seulement. Kyo savait qu'il suffisait d'une seule erreur, d'un seul faux pas pour la perdre à jamais. Il avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait oublier la souffrance qui l'avait habitée pendant si longtemps et la rage qui l'avait si violemment submergée. Mais pourrait-elle de nouveau lui faire confiance comme il y a trois ans ? Il soupira connaissant déjà la réponse. S'il voulait regagner la confiance aveugle de Yuya il allait devoir travailler très dur et il décida de s'y employer dès maintenant. Une chose restait à faire. Il fit un pas vers elle, la fixa de ses yeux de fauve et doucement lui dit les mots qu'elle avait tant désiré entendre depuis son retour.

-Pardonne-moi Yuya !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Cette phrase aussi courte soit elle avait été prononcé avec tant de sincérité, de douceur et de culpabilité, que Yuya, émue, se saisie de la main de Kyo.

-Je t'aime Kyo!

-Evidemment. Dit-il en fermant de nouveau les yeux, se laissant prendre au jeu des sentiments.

La pression qu'il exerçât en retour sur la main de la chasseuse de prime fut la réponse qu'elle attendait désespérément. Elle savait qu'il était impossible pour Kyo de prononcer une chose si idiote à son goût, mais elle avait finalement compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Cette simple pression sur sa main signifiait que lui aussi l'aimait. En silence, Yuya libéra sa main, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la clairière, Kyo sur ses talons.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la petite maison, ni Sakuya, ni Kyoshiro ne s'y trouvaient. Ils avaient probablement décidé d'aller au village faire quelques courses après que la pluie ait enfin cessée. Yuya posa son sabre sur la table le couvant du regard. Décidément elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Kyo avait bon goût. Mais… Elle se tourna vers lui, repensant à quelque chose.

-Kyo ! Où as-tu déniché ce sabre ?

-Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources.

-Est-ce pour me trouver ce sabre à lame inversée que tu as disparu pendant quatre jours ?

-Et alors ? Si c'était le cas, comment comptes-tu me remercier ?

Le regard vicieux qui lui adressa en dit long sur ses intentions. Yuya déglutit péniblement, mal à l'aise.

-Je vais prendre un bain. Annonça-t-elle sans oser regarder le démon qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, des idées perverses emplissant sa tête.

Il l'a regarda s'éloigner non sans une petite idée qui prenait naissance dans son esprit. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il la prendrait, de gré ou de force pour la punir de l'avoir forcé à se dévoiler, et après qu'il l'ait sauvé de la mort, elle se devait de le remercier par l'offrande de son corps.

Voilà les excuses qu'il s'était trouvé pour ne pas avouer tout simplement qu'il la désirait plus que tout et que son vœu le plus cher était de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la sentir contre lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain dont le verrou était tiré. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Sans que Yuya ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, Kyo faisait irruption dans la petite pièce envahie de vapeur d'eau, et sans attendre, il posa son katana, retira son kimono sous le regard choqué de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux en poussant des hurlements digne d'une furie, et pénétra dans l'eau chaude. Elle voulu aussitôt se sauver mais Kyo l'agrippa par le bras, la forçant à replonger dans son bain.

-Tu n'iras nulle part planche à pain alors tiens-toi tranquille ! Tu dois payer ta dette pour aujourd'hui.

-Ma dette ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kyo ? Sors d'ici espèce de pervers.

-Héhé !

Il lui tenait toujours fermement le bras, l'empêchant de fuir. Heureusement pour elle la mousse recouvrait partiellement la nudité de son corps ainsi que celle de Kyo. Elle se mit à rougir violemment, essayant de retrouver son calme et ses esprits. Quand elle renonça enfin à fuir, Kyo la libéra et se laissa aller, sa tête tombant en arrière dans un soupir d'aise. Yuya le regardait intensément. Après tout, avoir l'homme que l'on aime dans le même bain, n'était-il pas une chose normale. N'avait-elle pas rêvé de ce moment depuis des semaines, des mois, des années ? Si elle offrait aujourd'hui sa virginité à Kyo, elle serait alors la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle tenta alors une petite approche. Elle avança le bras vers le torse de Kyo désireuse d'en effleurer la peau du bout de ses doigts. Au moment où sa main entra en contact avec sa poitrine elle la retira aussitôt, gênée. Pourtant, lui n'avait pas bougé. Au grand étonnement de Yuya, il semblait endormi. Soulagée de ne pas s'être fait prendre, elle renouvela l'opération, mais cette fois, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau étrangement douce, osant poser la main à plat dessus. Elle pouvait sentit son cœur battre follement. Follement ? Quand elle en comprit la raison, Kyo s'était déjà emparé de sa main, redressant la tête dans un sourire carnassier.

-Tu joues avec le feu planche à pain.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. D'un seul geste il agrippa la taille de la jeune fille, la faisant asseoir sur lui à califourchon, et passant une main sur son visage il s'empara de ses lèvres chaudes et humides, écrasant sa poitrine contre la sienne afin d'en apprécier le contact. Yuya savait qu'il était inutile de se débattre. Non seulement parce que Kyo était bien trop fort pour elle et qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir, mais surtout parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Même si cela serait sa première fois, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se doutait que sous ses airs arrogant et cruel, il serait le plus doux des hommes avec elle et qu'il ne la ferait pas souffrir. Alors que Kyo forçait l'ouverture de ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit la bouche et c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de partir à la recherche de sa langue. Quand elles se rencontrèrent, elle en fut électrisée s'abandonnant totalement à l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Leur baiser s'éternisa jusqu'au moment où à bout de souffle, Yuya due reprendre sa respiration. Kyo en profita pour caresser sa poitrine la couvrant de baisers fiévreux dans son cou, descendant le long de sa gorge. La tête renversée en arrière, la jeune fille gémissait de plaisir, oubliant la réalité. Elle le désirait tellement que ses mains se cramponnèrent à ses épaules musclées. Quand elle passa ses bras dans son dos, Kyo cessa ses baisers et libérant une main, il partit à la découverte de son intimité en y introduisant un doigt, puis deux, leur faisant prendre un léger mouvement de rotation. Yuya qui se sentait défaillir n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises. Un plaisir encore plus violent allez bientôt prendre possession d'elle. Mais elle s'aperçut que Kyo hésitait à la pénétrer, sans doute soucieux d'avoir son consentement. Cela la rendit véritablement heureuse. Le démon avait beau dire, il se préoccupait vraiment de ce qu'elle voulait et pensait.

-J'ai confiance en toi Kyo ! Dit-elle au creux de son oreille avant de venir planter son regard brûlant dans le sien.

Elle alla se blottir dans son cou lui laissant la liberté de prendre les choses en main. Il la souleva un peu et quand il fut tout à fait sur qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal dans cette position il la pénétra doucement, lui maintenant les fesses d'une main, lui caressant le dos d'une autre afin de l'apaiser. A cet instant, le démon sanguinaire et sans pitié n'existait plus. Il était devenu le plus tendre des hommes.

Quand il fut au plus profond d'elle, il lui fit prendre un léger mouvement de va et vient, lui arrachant des gémissements et cris de plaisirs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à étouffer. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire au démon qui redressa la petite blonde pour regarder l'expression de son visage. Honteuse, elle cherchait à se cacher ce qui le fit rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Kyo ! Cria-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Il se contenta d'un soupir avant de prendre possession d'un de ses mamelons entre ses dents le mordillant et le taquinant. Yuya se tenait désormais au rebord de la baignoire une main de chaque côté, les yeux fermés, son corps à l'abandon, ondulant d'elle-même sur le corps de Kyo. Elle sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans son bas ventre et une explosion de jouissance la parcourue entièrement laissant échapper un cri de plaisir intense. Une fois l'extase passée elle retomba mollement contre le torse de Kyo à bout de force. Satisfait d'avoir offert son premier orgasme à la belle, il ne la laissa pas pour autant tranquille et plaçant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, il l'obligea à un mouvement de va et vient rapide, si rapide qu'elle sentit un nouveau désir l'envahir.

-Aaaaahhh Kyo, arrête ! Je n'en peux plus.

C'était si bon qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant Kyo mit fin à son calvaire au bout de quelques secondes quand il se déversa enfin en elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Yuya n'osant pas se redresser et risquer de croiser le regard de son amant, Kyo quand à lui, appréciant le contact de la peau de sa femme contre lui, fermant les yeux prêt à s'endormir.

-Yuya ! Kyo ! Appela une voix.

C'était Kyoshiro. Lui et Sakuya étaient de retour pour le plus grand malheur de Yuya.

Prise de panique, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de Kyo qui se fichait complètement qu'on puisse les voir ainsi, parvint à sortir de l'eau, s'entoura d'une serviette qu'elle serra fortement à sa poitrine et ouvrant la porte à la dérobée, regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de disparaître dans le couloir, et tout ça sous l'œil amusé du démon qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

Si Yuya avait eu peur et s'était sauvée comme une voleuse, la honte et l'embarras s'emparant d'elle, Kyo lui, se sentait extrêmement bien et décontracté. Il avait non seulement répondu aux attentes de Yuya, mais il avait en contrepartie regagné sa confiance, mais également le privilège de refaire quand il le désirait ce qu'ils venaient tous deux d'accomplir dans cette salle de bain. Il sourit vicieusement et ferma les yeux. Enfin, tout était bien.

* * *

Alors pas trop déçu? J'ai fais un lemon très soft. Mais qu'avez-vous pensé de Kyo? Je pense avoir plus ou moins réussi à lui faire garder son caractère, et surtout il ne dit pas les mots en trop qui n'auraient pas été dignes de lui.

Un dernier chapitre sera posté dans peu de temps afin de conclure l'histoire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic qui est très court. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus et laissés des reviews. C'est très encourageant!**_

_**Merci à toi Bloody Kyo pour tes commentaires. Tu ne sembles pas inscrite sur le site alors je ne peux pas te remercier par message mais je peux au moins le faire ici. Merci!  
**_

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard, un matin d'automne.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand une petite tête blonde émergea doucement du sommeil ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Elle faillit se mettre à hurler en découvrant penché au dessus d'elle le visage de Kyo qui affichait un sourire carnassier.

-Enfin tu te réveilles planche à pain.

-Kyo que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Yuya d'une voix ensommeillée.

-J'ai envie alors pas le temps de parler. Déshabille-toi !

-Oh non pas encore ! Gémit la chasseuse de prime.

-La ferme ! C'est moi qui décide.

-Mais Kyo, on l'a déjà fais trois cette nuit. Je n'en peux plus, mon corps à besoin de se reposer.

Elle le poussa d'une main avant de se cacher le visage sous la couverture réfrénant les ardeurs de son amant. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Yuya sans son consentement, Kyo se leva en grognant et alla se poster près de la fenêtre sa pipe en main. Il ferait certainement la tête toute la journée mais Yuya sans moquait pas mal. Ca ne serait pas la première fois après tout.

Depuis le jour où tous deux s'étaient confessés sous la pluie ils passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble collés l'un à l'autre. Kyo entraînait régulièrement Yuya qui progressait de jour en jour et en compensation il lui ordonnait de lui faire don de son corps. Cette dernière avait beau l'insultait de pervers et d'obsédé, juste pour la forme, elle n'en restait pas moins la première à vouloir sentir les mains du démon sur son corps la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Mais parfois, c'était trop. Et ce matin là, malgré son désir, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup physiquement si elle laissait faire Kyo.

Malgré sa frustration, Kyo ne pouvait en vouloir à Yuya. Il avait assez profité de la douceur et la chaleur de son corps pendant la nuit. Il pouvait bien la laisser en paix rien qu'une journée, mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre…Alors qu'il couvait du regard ce corps étendu sur le futon qui se rendormait, il repensa à ce jour où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois dans la salle de bain. Il sourit et se mit presque à rire au souvenir de Yuya se précipitant hors de l'eau et de la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Manque de chance pour elle, Sakuya et Kyoshiro l'avaient aperçu, et ne comprenant pas son attitude ils avaient alors jeté un œil dans la salle d'eau découvrant avec stupéfaction un Kyo tout sourire dans le bain. Ils comprirent en un instant la situation et demandèrent au démon de bien faire attention à elle.

-Pff, les sous-fifres n'ont pas à donné d'ordre à leur maître. Avait-il alors répondu.

Alors que Yuya retombait dans les bras de Morphée, un cri suivit de l'entrée fracassante de Kyoshiro dans la chambre l'arracha à son lit.

-Kyo ! Yuya ! Vite ! Hurlait leur ami.

-Kyoshiro que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la petite blonde en se levant, inquiète.

-C'est Sakuya, elle va accoucher je crois. Elle a terriblement mal. Je t'en prie Yuya, aide-moi ! Dit-il en l'agrippant par les épaules les yeux suppliant.

-Oui oui, je vais t'aider bien sur. Allons-y !

Kyoshiro sortit en premier pendant que Yuya s'approchait de Kyo.

-Kyo qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air bizarre d'un coup.

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle se désintéressa de lui et courut rejoindre son amie Sakuya qui était étendue sur le futon de sa chambre.

-Yuya, j'ai mal. Se plaignait la jeune femme.

-Je sais je sais. Ne t''inquiète pas Sakuya, je suis là. Tout ira bien. La rassura la petite blonde. Kyoshiro apporte-moi des serviettes, de l'eau et un couteau. Dépêche-toi !

-Oui j'y vais.

Yuya aida Sakuya à s'installer confortablement en lui mettant des oreillers dans le dos et lui essuya la sueur de son front. Celle-ci pleurait sans cesser de crier à cause des contractions trop rapprochées. Kyo apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage décomposé. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait devant une situation qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser et c'était effectivement le cas. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un accouchement et ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Déboussolé il choisi d'aller faire un tour.

Alors que Kyoshiro pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce il s'installa aux côtés de sa femme et lui prit tendrement la main en lui caressant la tête.

-Bien Sakuya, le moment est enfin arrivé, tu vas donner la vie. Tu vas être maman. Souffle et pousse. Tout va bien se passer j'en suis certaine.

-N'aies pas peur. Renchérit le jeune garçon brun.

Au bout de deux heures de travail, les pleurs d'une petite fille se firent entendre. Yuya coupa le cordon à l'aide du couteau, enroula le bébé dans une serviette et le posa sur la poitrine de Sakuya. Les jeunes parents la remercièrent du fond du cœur pour son aide, Kyoshiro la prenant dans ses bras. Elle les laissa un moment le temps d'aller se laver les mains, et en sortant de la cuisine, elle croisa Kyo dans le couloir qui la scrutait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Kyo tu es là ! Tout c'est bien passé, c'est une merveilleuse une petite fille. Viens, ils vont te la présenter.

Sans se départir de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur, elle attrapa la main du démon et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

-Yuya ! Kyo ! Dit Kyoshiro. Nous vous présentons Saya.

-Bonjour Saya !

Yuya s'approcha de la jeune maman qui lui tendait le bébé. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle apporta l'enfant à Kyo qui n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui fourre cette chose dans les bras. Et comme pour répondre aux pensées de ce dernier, Saya se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

-Raah bon sang ! Manquait plus que ça. Râla Kyo.

Alors que Yuya rendait le bébé à ses parents, elle l'interrogea à nouveau.

-Mais Kyo qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Oui c'est vrai, tu es bizarre. Ajouta son meilleur ami.

Enfin le démon se décida à s'expliquer.

-Comment je vais faire pour dormir et être tranquille avec cette gosse ?

-Hein ! Comment ça ? Interrogea Yuya.

-Je vous préviens, si elle hurle trop je la tues !

C'était donc ça. Il est vrai que Kyo n'avait jamais supporté le bruit et avec le bébé qui risquait de pleurer et crier toute la journée, Yuya se dit alors qu'il était grand temps que elle et lui se trouve enfin un chez soi. Si Sakuya et Kyoshiro désiraient garder leur enfant en vie c'était la meilleure solution.

-N'approchez pas ce truc de moi !

Sur ces mots de mise en garde, il sortit de la chambre bientôt suivit de Yuya qui prit la décision de lui faire oublier un instant cette histoire, souhaitant le rendre de meilleure humeur.

-Kyo ! Dit-elle timidement.

-Quoi ?

-Et si on allait dans notre chambre ?

Le sourire espiègle qui accompagna cette proposition n'échappa pas à l'œil de Kyo qui l'attrapa par le poignet l'entraînant dans la chambre pour une petite heure de câlins.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fic. J'espère que cette petite fin ne vous a pas trop déçu. A bientôt!


End file.
